


Fantasies XV  =+ Prompto +=

by BishieFanatic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: It seemed Prompto never got tired of taking pictures of him... His only wish was for that special person to never find out. Prompto feared loosing him.





	1. Pictures of You

The moment he entered the classroom, Prompto Argentum zeroed in on the crown prince of Lucis, who sat at his desk, flipping through a text book with little enthusiasm. With a goofy grin, Prompto started forward, waving to a couple of other students along the way. 

“Yo!” slapping his friend on the back, Prompto immediately sat in front of Noctis. “Didn’t study last night?” he eyed the text book, seeing it was for their shared class this afternoon, which just so happened to have a scheduled test. 

“Sort of.” Noctis answered, sighing as he closed his book. He met his friends gaze, both eyeing one another now, with knowing looks. 

“Arcade after school?” Prompto grinned like an idiot. 

“Yeah.” Noctis smiled.

“Haha! Alright!” 

~ + ~

He should have studied just a little harder, but Prompto was sure that he had passed the test. He lifted his head up from his camera to stare over at Noctis who was conversing with two of their professors. It wasn’t unusual for this to happen, most of the time the professors were just brown nosing, or awestruck. He brought his camera up to take a pic of Noctis, who continued to nod every so often. 

Prompto smiled, bringing his camera down. Noctis really wasn’t the kind of person to go out of his way to converse with others, in fact, the crown prince was actually pretty shy. But when faced with a group of people, or stuck in a conversation he couldn’t get out of, Noctis was very good at being social. He was also twice as photogenic, when he was around others. Like he glowed even.

“...” the blonde haired man could admit to himself that Noctis was really handsome and he never got tired of taking his picture. There were probably dozens of Noctis’s pics on this memory card alone. The prince had an aura Prompto couldn’t help but be attracted to. He didn’t think it was weird to think like that! Right? Nah, it wasn’t weird!

“Ready?” 

So lost in his thoughts, Prompto almost dropped his camera in surprise, Noctis quick to catch it before it fell. “Ah! Oh man, almost broke it!” 

Noctis wondered what that was about. As he handed back the camera, his gaze absently starred down at the screen, “My good side.” he joked. 

Prompto laughed, “Any side is your good side!” ah crap! He had said that out loud! He was about to rebuke his statement, playing it off as a friendly joke, but Noctis had only smiled at him, that nice, friendly smile and started off. So, Prompto didn’t take it back. “Hey, wait up!” shoving his camera back into his pocket, he quickly hurried after Noctis. 

~ + ~

“NEW HIGH SCORE!” the announcer proclaimed, a ‘winners’ screen popping up on the arcade game. Noctis starred smugly at the screen, Prompto behind him patting his shoulder vigorously, jumping up and down in excitement.

“That didn’t take long at all!” the blonde haired boy exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Bet’cha I can beat it!” he laughed merrily.

“Hmph!” Noctis tossed the arcade gun control to him, smug smile still on his face. “I wanna see you try.” 

“Ah! Wait I gotta take a before and after!” still smiling, Prompto whipped out his camera and took a pic of Noctis in front of his HIGH SCORE, with that smug grin of his. “Next, will be my winning pic! Oh,” he felt his pockets. “, darn, gotta get gil. Hold this!” leaving his camera with Noctis, Prompto shot off towards the front of the arcade. 

Shaking his head with mirth, Noctis eyed the camera screen again, seeing his picture. His thumb pressed on the back button and saw the picture of him from before, he pressed the button again and yet another picture of him showed up. “...” he continued to press the back button. A few shots of cats, plants, puppies, and then him, again and again. Side angles, front angles, back angles, pictures of him drinking water, or eating, even him sleeping in class. 

He quickly pressed the menu button, when he heard Prompto rush back towards him, excited to out beat him. Noctis really starred at the blonde haired man now. They had known each other since they were kids, and even back then, chubby Prompto or not, Noctis had liked him. In fact, Prompto was the first friend he had made outside the castle. Noctis cherished that. 

“Hey! We should make a bet! If I beat your high score in this round you gotta help me with my homework for the next week!” Prompto grinned from ear to ear. He was horrible at studying, but if Noctis was there, he was sure he’d focus.

“... Alright.” Should he? Maybe he was reading to much into the photos. But, if he didn’t go for it, then he would never know. “But if you don’t, then you have to give me a kiss, when I ask for one.” 

Prompto almost dropped the gil piece in his fingers, his head shot towards Noctis’s, eyes widened at the statement the raven haired man had just declared. “Wha, uh, really?” he honestly didn’t think that was loss. He just wasn’t going to say that aloud. 

His mind was still trying to wrap around why Noctis had decided that bet himself! Was he just playing around with him? It didn’t seem something the raven haired man would do though. When Noctis nodded towards him, Prompto gripped the gil piece in his palm, meeting the prince’s gaze head on. 

For his pride, he would meet the challenge head on, with everything he had. But, deep down, he hoped he didn’t beat the prince’s high score. 

~ + ~

“...” Prompto had lost and now, he dumbly followed behind Noctis who hadn’t said one word since they had left the arcade. In fact, they had both picked out to-go plates from a near by food stand, and Noctis had still not said anything. Which was good thing, because Prompto didn’t think he was ready to speak. The bet did say ‘whenever’ Noctis asked for a kiss, so that could be at ANY time. Today? Tomorrow? In a month? Gods, he hoped not that long. 

“Prompto?” 

“Huh!?” his head shot up, the blonde haired man realizing he must look like a complete idiot at being so on edge. But Noctis just smiled at him, that same warm smile he always gave him and like always, Prompto was soothed. 

“Let’s eat these,” Noctis lifted his to-go plate. “, at my apartment,” he started forward again. “Ignis won’t be coming by today.” 

“Oh! Really? Uh, right, okay!” Prompto couldn’t help but swallow a lump in his throat, as he hurriedly followed after the prince. 

~ + ~

“Uff,” both boys patted their stomachs, smiling at one another. They were full. After eating and cleaning up, both had made their way over to the living area, plopping themselves down on the couch like a couple of bums. 

“Man, i don’t normally eat that much!” Prompto smirked, looking sheepish. “Guess I was really hungry.” 

“Stress eating.” Noctis teased, receiving a slight shocked reaction from his blonde haired friend. Turning now to face Prompto, while still seated, he held out his hand. “Give me your camera.” 

“Huh?” Wait, no, why did he want to see his camera? “...” Well it isn’t as if he could refuse the prince, but if Noctis saw all his photos. 

“I saw them,” Noctis decided he would just come clean. Seeing Prompto’s despaired expression, made him frown now. “What?” 

“You, saw them?” holding his camera tightly, the blue eyed man starred down at it as if it was the cause of all his problems. It wasn’t. He wasn’t stupid. “Look, Noctis, I-” 

“Kiss me.” 

“Now!?” it came out before he could stop himself, and he melted at how Noctis chuckled, smiling at him yet again with the same warm smile he always did. When the prince nodded his assent, Prompto greedily obliged. Bringing his hand out, he cupped the side of Noctis’s face, bringing the raven haired man closer towards him, so that their lips locked. He wasn’t exactly an expert, but he had read and seen dozens of magazines and TV shows!

He grew surprised when Noctis pushed deeper into their kiss, but Prompto accepted it, even go so far as to wrap his arms around the prince, palms splayed against his back. Their tongues warred with one another now, both men groaning at the heat that grew between them. 

When they finally parted, panting heavily, cheeks flushed, both soon realized that each other’s evident erections pressed against one anothers abdomens. But instead of pulling away, which Prompto didn’t want to do, they met gazes. Still locked into their embrace. Noctis’s hands fell upon Prompto’s face. 

“Kiss me.” 

Prompto smirked, “This time, I’m not going to do it because of some bet. But because, I want to. I have for a very long time. And Noctis,” his hands squeezed the raven haired man tighter. “, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” He hoped he understood what he was getting at. Noctis smiled. “Gods that smile.” 

“My smile?” 

“Yeah. My pictures don’t do it any justice.” Prompto smirked. “I always wanted to capture that smile, of the man I love.” he captured Noctis’s lips again, before the prince could say anything in return. Both men greedily sucked at each others mouths, bodies furiously rutting against one another. 

Within seconds, they were tearing away at one another’s clothing, shirts flying off somewhere, buckles being unbuckled, zippers being unzipped. As soon as they were both naked, both men found each other again, kissing passionately once again. Prompto pushed Noctis down against the couch, hovering over him. 

“Bedroom?” he panted, smiling boyishly.

“No!” Noctis reached out to kiss him again, and Prompto happily obliged. His hand found the prince’s dick, stroking it languidly, making the raven haired man buck in response, moaning out loud, as their kiss broke. 

“I really can’t help myself,” Prompto breathed, continuing to stroke Noctis faster, licking his lips. “, have you done this before?” 

“No!” Noctis moaned, thrusting himself into Prompto’s hand. 

“Good,” the blonde haired man was really happy. “, neither have I. I don’t wanna get up though, so,” his hand stroked up Noctis entire length, thumb massaging the tip, slightly placing pressure, before beginning to stroke again. “, have to improvise!” he brought his lips to kiss Noctis’s chest, swirling his tongue along one of his nipples, biting the nub. Noctis was close. His hand sped up, and one final stroke had the prince arching his back off the sofa, crying out in pleasure, as he exploded into Prompto’s hand. 

“... I really wish I had taken a picture of that...” Prompto laughed, when Noctis lazily moved to shove his head, hazy eyes starring at him with such radiant affection. “Maybe next time~” he sing songed, pulling Noctis’s legs apart. 

“What are-” Noctis’s eyes widened when he felt Prompto’s cum slicken finger touch his anus. “...” he bit his lip, nodding as the blonde haired man starred at him questioningly. 

“Tell me if it hurts.” Prompto said softly, pressing a finger inside. “Oh wow,” he sighed happily, feeling Noctis suck in his digit. He continued to thrust in his one finger, soon bringing in another. 

“Nnn,” Noctis reached out to grip Prompto’s arm. This made the blonde slow in his excitement, continuing a bit slower. “, ha, unngh, ha,” Noctis’s eyes met Prompto’s. “, now.” he whispered. 

“Okay.” Prompto was so grateful he had read those dirty magazines now. The fact he was able to make Noctis make all these erotic faces and moan in pleasure as he was, just made his heart swell with happiness. He positioned himself, the tip of his dick nudging Noctis’s tight entrance. Gods, he was ready to explode right there. Don’t! He screamed at himself.

He thrusted all the way in without warning and Noctis cried out in pain/pleasure, the sound making Prompto gasp in horror. “Oh Gods, Noctis, I-” 

“Wait,” Noctis gritted his teeth, willingly himself to relax. It had hurt, he hadn’t been ready for such an intrusion, not all at once. He felt something wet fall on his chest, his eyes shot up to stare at Prompto who looked devastated, tears in his eyes. “, Prompto...” 

“I’m so sorry.” the blonde haired man whispered. 

“Hey,” Noctis poked the man’s forehead with as much intensity to knock his head back a bit. “, I’m fine. Just, slower.” 

“You can do me next!” Prompto wiped at his eyes, smiling now at Noctis’s reassuring tone and soothing smile. 

“Heh, I was planning to.” 

“Oh.” Prompto grinned now. “Okay!”


	2. Thanks To The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't for her...

“Is that a letter from Lady Luna?” Prompto briefly starred at the piece of parchment Noctis held, whilst the crown prince sat blissfully in his embrace. The pair sat on the floor, in sweatpants and loose tees, both in front of the large television, as Prompto battled space aliens. The blonde’s arms wrapped around the raven haired man, his chin rested on his shoulder. For some reason Noctis enjoyed cuddling to the point where he would get upset if he wasn’t being embraced when they were relaxing like this. Prompto had absolutely zero complaints, he freakin’ loved cuddling. 

“Yes,” Noctis finished reading, closing the letter, sliding it back into its envelope. 

“Have you written her back?” 

“No, not yet.” the raven haired prince lent his head back on Prompto’s shoulder, simply enjoying watching his ‘boyfriend’ play. Yeah, that would be the right word for it. It sounded scandalous if he said ‘lover’ or even worse, if he just continued to called the man his ‘friend’. They were much more then that. It was a complicated issue outside in public, but alone like this, where it was just the two of them, it wasn’t complicated in the least. 

“That’s the second letter this week,” Prompto murmured, rapidly pressing a succession of buttons, as to avoid a boss character. 

Noctis arched an eyebrow, “Jealous?” 

Prompto immediately paused the game, as if he was expecting that question to pop up, “Defiantly not,” he confided, meeting Noctis’s gaze now, as the prince tilted his head slightly to face him. “, curious, huh?” a boyish grin crossed the blonde’s face, as he set the controller down, bringing his arms to squeeze the other man tighter into his embrace. 

“If it hadn’t been for Lady Luna, I would have never worked up the courage to talk to you when we were kids. In fact, if it hadn’t been for her, I wouldn’t be the same guy whose holding you right now. I’d probably wouldn’t even be holding you, or kissing you,” he placed a chaste kiss upon Noctis’s, admiring the feel of them. “, or loving you.” 

“I don’t get it,” Noctis frowned. “, how did Luna make any of this happen?” 

Thus Prompto began to explain his chance encounter with a small injured puppy, a puppy that just happened to belong to Lady Luna herself, who had been ever so grateful to him. In a formal, hand written letter, Lady Luna had urged him to continue to be friends with Prince Noctis, so that the crown prince would not feel lonely or left out. However, even before Luna had written those things, Prompto had already been admiring Noctis from afar, learning what the prince was like and hoping to one day be able to talk to him. Luna’s letter to him that day, had only pushed Prompto into mustering up the courage to do anything to be beside Noctis. 

“I, didn’t know that...” Noctis was at a loss for words. Prompto’s story was quite the revelation. He had no idea that for so long, Prompto had been watching after him. They could have gotten together sooner! 

“I have to thank Lady Luna, for everything,” Prompto murmured, beginning to place kisses on the side of Noctis’s neck, the raven haired man proceeding to give him easier access, as he tilted his head back. 

“I'll write her,” Noctis closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Prompto’s tongue lapping at his skin. “, later...” his breathe hitched as Prompto’s hand had already snaked inside his sweatpants, gripping his semi-hard on, and stroking it to full hardness. 

Both were getting good at learning what one another liked in the bedroom. Noctis was honest with his blonde boyfriend, after they had traded positions in sex, and the crown prince of Lucis preferred to be on bottom. Prompto had no issue with being the top when they had sex. In fact, the blonde haired man loved watching Noctis’s face when he orgasmed, or when he was sucking his dick and his boyfriend was pleading for him to ‘hurry’. 

Prompto was becoming much more confident. This past week, the pair had gone at it like bunnies in heat. And the blonde haired man never stopped finding ways to make Noctis scream and or cry his name in that cute way he loved to hear. Honestly, there was no way he’d ever get tired of hearing Noctis’s moans, or soft mewls of pleasure. It was like a drug that Prompto never wanted to stop taking.

Running his thumb against the tip of Noctis’s dick, Prompto smeared the pre-cum he found there, licking his way up Noctis’s neck, to the man’s ear, where he began to nibble and suck, causing the prince to shiver violently. Yes, Prompto had learned quickly that Noctis’s ears were quite sensitive, and every chance he got, he would use that to his advantage, indulging in how the prince’s dick would twitch and becoming harder in his hold. 

“Lick for me,” Prompto whispered huskily, bringing his other hand’s fingers towards the prince’s mouth. Noctis obliged greedily, knowing exactly where those fingers were going next and wanting them there at this very instance. His tongue swirled around the blonde’s fingers, at the same time his back arched, when Prompto was extra good at stroking his dick, tugging only slightly for it to hurt just a bit. 

Prompto removed his fingers from Noctis’s mouth, eyes widening briefly as his raven haired boyfriend pulled himself forward, getting on hands and knees in front of him. He watched in sensual fascination, as Noctis pulled down his sweat pants, revealing his toned, ivory ass, before looking over his shoulder in question. 

“Hurry!” it was a plea, that did not fall on deaf ears, as Prompto was behind him in mere seconds, leaning over his backside, kissing his way down his spine, as he began to insert one finger, then the other, in a slow circular motion. 

Noctis pushed back against those digits, knowing that preparation had to be done, but disliking how slow the process was. Never the less, his boyfriend always managed to make the experience pleasurable, before he removed those fingers and added what he really wanted. 

“Let’s cum together Noctis,” Prompto murmured, beginning to push into Noctis, inch by inch, gritting his teeth as the prince sucked him in, always eager to have him all at once. But after his first screw up, Prompto promised himself he’d never hurt Noctis again. No matter how much the prince complained impatiently. Fully seated inside the raven haired man, Prompto brought his arms to wrap around Noctis’s chest, hauling him back so that he sat upon his lap. 

“Ahhh!” Noctis’s loud cry echoed in the living room, in this position, he was fully impaled on Prompto. “Nnnn, mmm,” with the slightest movement, he could feel everything. His legs were spread out, utterly exposed and Prompto reached around him, gripping his dick. “, hah, hah, Prom-” Noctis didn’t get to finish as the blonde began to move, hefting him up and then impaling him back down, at the same time stroking his dick in time. “Prompto! Hah! Nnnnnngh!” 

“Your lighter then you look,” Prompto breathed, kissing Noctis’s shoulder, as he continued to have the prince ride him, keeping in time with his strokes. Gods did this feel amazing, Noctis was so tight around him. His smell, the taste of his skin was intoxicating. The prince was all his in this moment. His! Prompto sped up his pace, slamming himself into Noctis, the prince no longer saying anything coherent at this point, as his moans and grunts just ran together in pure ecstasy. 

“Cu, cum-” 

“Together!” Prompto slammed himself one last time into Noctis, his seed filling Noctis to the brim, as Noctis’s seed sprayed against his hand, some dripping onto the floor in a gooey mess. Both boys panted harshly, stuck together in a lazy embrace as they relaxed in the afterglow. 

“... Prompto?” Noctis spoke softly. 

“Hmmm?” the blonde answered sleepily, resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s shoulder now. 

“I didn’t mind being on top this time.” 

Prompto laughed, as he embraced Noctis, who laughed with him. Both smiling happily.


	3. "Only Look At Me..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is a greedy prince~  
> Prompto doesn't mind at all~!

Resting his head upon his hand, Prompto stared out the classroom window. The professor for the most part droned on and on, over the textbook in his hand, hardly ever lifting his head up to pay attention to the class, who were all whispering amongst themselves. So, the blonde haired man felt free to daydream. Noctis wasn’t attending classes today. In fact, he would be gone for two days. 

A special event was happening in Lucis, and the King, along with his son, needed to prepare. Noctis had of course warned him about his absence before hand, and Prompto had declared he would be fine. But, at this very moment, Prompto missed the raven haired man badly. It hadn’t even been a full day yet!

He let out a haggard sigh, watching a few leaves fall from the trees. Autumn was approaching, and then Winter, which meant that the class trip was just around the corner. The last class trip before they graduated. It was a tradition for the senior class. He hoped Noctis could attend. The trip took them to the borders of Lucis, so Prompto was unsure if the crown prince himself, was allowed to be that far away from the castle.

Prompto frowned, lost in his own thoughts. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Noctis! He would even go so far as to see the King himself to tell him that in person,just so that Noctis and him could go together. That would probably be to much, right? But it was the truth! He’d give his life for the raven haired man. His everything. 

“Prompto~?” 

“...” the blonde haired man let out another sigh. 

“Prompto!” with a giggle, a brunette classmate slammed her hands upon his desk, startling Prompto from his thoughts. “Class is over, silly~!” she smiled brightly at him, and he returned her smile, albeit wearily. He hadn’t even heard the bell ring. 

“Have you asked him yet!?” another female classmate bounded forward, coming around the other side of Prompto’s desk. 

“I was just about too!” the brunette huffed. “Hey, so we noticed Prince Noctis wasn’t here today!” 

“He’s getting ready for the Bloom Festival!” the other female chirped, winking at Prompto. “That means your free tonight, right?” 

“Huh?” Prompto was caught off guard, looking in between both girls. Morgan and Paige were always a tag team, where ever one girl went, the other was close behind. They weren’t ugly girls by any means, but Prompto, for obvious reasons, hadn’t really paid attention to them, until right now. 

“We were wondering if you’d go out with us! Karaoke, to eat and the such!” Morgan, the brunette. clapped her hands together happily. 

“Yeah, come on! You’re always following Prince Noctis around! Come follow us around! Please~!” Paige made sad, puppy dog face. 

“Actually, I-” 

“Karaoke is to much, right?” Morgan wasn’t giving up. “How about just the arcade!? Please! What else do you have to do? There’s no school tomorrow! So no homework~!” 

“...” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the phone in his pocket start to vibrate. “Alright, just to the arcade!” he conceded. 

“Yay!” both girls cheered. “We’ll meet you outside the school!” they started out of the classroom, giggling amongst themselves. 

Prompto dug out his phone, standing now, as he starred down at the screen. A text from Noctis. A bright, goofy smile crossed his face as he read the short and simple message. It was as the blonde had suspected, his boyfriend disliked being where he was. It was mandatory for royalty to attend, but did he really need to be there? No, not really. However, that was the duty of the royal family. Tradition dictated they be available for every festival. 

This meant for two whole days Noctis would be staying in the castle, and not, at his own apartment. It was easier that way, regardless of Noctis disliking the entire situation.

Typing out a quick reply, of where he’d be and missing him terribly, Prompto grabbed up his bookcase and started out of the classroom. 

~ + ~

“You suck at this!” Morgan laughed at Paige, who once again failed at trying to beat Prompto at a fighting game. 

“You try!” Paige stood haughtily, coming around to usher her friend into the seat. While Prompto took a swig of his water bottle, he completely missed the winks the pair gave one another. 

“We can try a different game, you guys.” Prompto said now, rubbing his hands together as a sign he was ready to duel and win again. “Maybe you guys are good at rhythm games, or, i don’t know, shooting games? Never know until you try!” as he inserted another gil piece into the machine, the game starting up, he was caught off guard when Morgan wrapped her arm around his shoulders, moving to sit on his lap. “Uh,” he starred wide eyed at the brunette, who gave him a innocent smile. “, Mor-”

“The game’s starting!” Morgan sing songed, pointing to the screen. Prompto clicked his tongue, never one to give up on a challenge. The match would only last a little bit, and then he’d kindly ask Morgan to get off of him. But while he fought with Paige on the screen, in that ‘little bit’ of time, Morgan continued to slip closer onto his lap, bouncing every so often, her fingers tickling his neck and casually stroking his skin. She had even gone as far as to push her breasts into his chest. 

The moment Prompto won the match, he quickly made to remove Morgan’s arm from around his neck. The brunette was adamant though, giggling as she thought he was being playful. 

“Hey Morgan, can you please get off of me.” Prompto felt like shoving her off at this point, but he didn’t want to hurt her. These were his classmates after all. 

“I really like you Prompto,” Morgan frowned now. “, you’re always around Prince Noctis, so I really never get the chance to talk to you. But I really do like you!” she moved her face closer to his. Prompto turned his head, red flags going off in his head. It was at that moment, he saw a familiar hooded figure in the distance, before said figure moved fast through the crowd and out the arcade doors. That jacket! It had been quick, but Prompto knew exactly who he had seen!

“I’m sorry Morgan,” Prompto quickly pushed the girl into a standing position, standing himself. “, but I already have a boyfriend. And he’s my everything.” without a backward glance to the girl’s shocked expression, Prompto hurriedly snatched up his book case and ran out of the arcade, practically shoving people out of the way in his haste. 

“... Did, did he just say ‘boyfriend’?” Morgan stammered, Paige nodding dumbly beside her. 

~+~

Prompto cursed, looking around the area outside the arcade. The sun had already set, and night had taken its place, the lights of the downtown area sparkling. His eyes spotted that same black jacket going around and into an alleyway. He immediately dashed forward, sprinting around the corner, to enter said alleyway. He saw the figure, the person having stopped, back turned towards him. 

“Noctis!” Prompto stepped forward, only to freeze when the prince whipped around, eyes narrowed at him in anger. “... What are you doing out here? Did you sneak out?” he was both shocked and worried. The Crown Prince of Lucis was not supposed to be outside at night, especially when under the care of his father again.

“Yes.” Noctis removed his hood, still visibly upset. “What were you doing?” 

“Playing a game, but Morgan had other plans. Noctis, I swear, I had no idea that-” he had stepped forward to hold the raven haired man, only to get pushed away, rather forcibly. “Noctis...?” 

“I can’t go back to my apartment. That’s the first place they’ll search.” 

The rejection had hurt, a lot, but Prompto quickly came back to the present, remembering that the crown prince had escaped out of the castle. “Oh man. their searching for you? Noctis, you have to tell them your okay.” 

“I will,” Noctis muttered grumpily. “, I’ll text Ignis when I get to your house.” 

“My house?” Prompto was surprised by the turn of the conversation, only to have Noctis glare at him again. “Right! My house!” Prompto corrected himself. He really wanted to talk to his boyfriend about the whole misunderstanding, but it looked as if Noctis was in no mood to converse. In fact, it felt like he was defiantly in the dog house. “Alright, let’s get going. You should put back on your hood, just in case.” 

“I know.” Noctis grumbled, pulling up his hood once again. He followed right behind Prompto, who looked both ways at the exit of the alleyway, before looking over his shoulder and giving thumbs up. Noctis nodded and followed his blonde haired boyfriend towards his home. 

~+~

“Five cars, Noctis!” Prompto groaned, shoulders slumping in exhaustion as he stepped into his house, the raven haired right behind him, closing the door and locking it.

They had taken all the back roads Prompto could think of, and thankfully had only one close encounters with said cars. The cars of course were the Patrol, trying to scope out Noctis’s location. “You really need to text Ignis now.” he set his house keys in a tray next to the door. Bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck.

“...” Noctis had already been texting Ignis, as his boyfriend had talked. 

Now that they were inside and out of public eye, Prompto took a breathe, in haling and exhaling. He was about to turn and bring up what had happened at the arcade, however his words failed him, as he felt Noctis’s weight lean against him, the prince’s forehead resting against his back. He stood there quietly, feeling Noctis’s arms encircle his chest and without hesitation brought his hands up to thread their fingers together. 

“I trust you Prompto, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. Or do anything to hurt me.” Noctis explained. “I just, got upset.” These were new feelings to him. When he had seen Morgan so close to Prompto, anger and jealousy had swelled inside him. Emotions he had never had before over someone. Yes, jealousy. That emotion had surfaced first. 

“You know I only have eyes for you, Noctis,” Prompto murmured gently, turning in the man’s arms, bringing his hands to cup his boyfriend’s face. “Only you.” 

“Good,” there was defiantly a petulant tone in his reply.”,only look at me.” 

Prompto laughed now, kissing the man softly, “You are adorable when you pout.” 

“I don’t pout.” 

“Heh, sure you don’t, your highness~” Prompto teased, kissing him once more, this time with more passion. He brought his hands to brush through Noctis’s hair, their tongues warring now for dominance. A cat and mouse game they always played. Though it was always Noctis who gave up first. 

As they broke their kiss for air, Noctis looked over Prompto’s shoulder, “This is the first time I ever came to your house.” 

“It is, isn’t it?” Prompto murmured now, a bit of awe in his voice. “, well, it isn’t much. Actually, I haven’t been here in awhile,” he smirked. “, you know why.” 

“Your home is my home and vice versa.” Noctis smiled. The pair had been living together for well over a month. Noctis’s closet and dresser were filled with half of Prompto’s clothes, shoes and the such. When Ignis came by, for his daily check up, Prompto was usually there, though remained the ‘friend’ in conversation. If Ignis had noticed a change, the man said nothing to point out said changes.

“Is it really okay for you to stay here tonight?” Prompto worried now. The patrol did not look like they were playing around. And now he worried what the King would do!

“Only Ignis knows I snuck out.” Noctis said matter of fact. “The Patrol was Ignis’s idea. My father has no clue I’m not in the castle. As long as I return by breakfast time, everything will be fine.” 

“I see. So I guess you’ll be picked up first thing tomorrow morning?” 

“Yes. I’ll tell Ignis the address and he’ll send a car out. For now, I just texted him that I’m safe.” 

Prompto nodded in understanding, before a wolfish smile spread across his face. He brought his hands to come around Noctis’s waist, bringing him closer into his embrace, their bodies melding together perfectly. “Let’s go break in my bed~”

A seductive smile grew on Noctis’s face, as he brought their foreheads to touch, nose rubbing against one another, “We should break in your shower too.” 

Prompto laughed out loud, before once again, capturing Noctis’s lips with his own.


	4. I Swear This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto will protect Noctis, even if at the risk of his own life.   
> King Regis agrees to this...

“Again, I pick you up at Argentum’s home.” Ignis wiped his glasses with a thin cloth. “Has your own apartment become unlivable?” 

Noctis shrugged absently, starring out the car window at the passing scenery. It was true, for almost a week, Noctis had done nothing but return to Prompto’s house. The couple was indulging themselves, almost as if they were playing house. Noctis wanted to stay there permanently. Being with Prompto, felt like home. Prompto was where his heart was. These were his truths. 

“Noctis, I am not a blind fool,” Ignis sighed now, placing his glasses back on his face. The raven haired prince looked over at him now, frowning. “, Argentum and you are seeing one another. I’ve decided to keep my mouth closed on the subject, but alas, feelings have escalated, as I knew they eventually would.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It is quite obvious you wish to live with Prompto,” Ignis arched an eyebrow at the young prince. “, I assume your in love with him. After all, casual sex does not quite seem what you would be after.” 

Noctis’s eyes widened, “How do you know we-” 

“I am your personal aid Noctis, it is my job to ‘see’ everything. The red welts on your neck, also the posture you sometimes take are apparent signs. Honestly, did you expect me NOT to notice. The two of you are awful at hiding these things. Do you take me for an idiot?” 

Noctis smirked, shaking his head, “No, and well, I wasn’t really trying to hide it.” 

“I see. So you wish to be caught?” 

“... Would it really be such a bad thing?” Noctis sighed softly. 

“That depends. King Regis has high hopes for Lady Lunafreya and you. I do not think he suspects his own son is homosexual. You would most defiantly be giving him a shock. Not to mention the fact that Prompto Argentum is not of royal birth.” 

“Does THAT really matter?” Noctis grunted, crossing his arms. Ignis wanted to smile, there was the petulant stare he was so accustomed to. 

“It does, however, I doubt the King would weigh just that against the blonde haired man. Titles are meaningless, unless action is put around them.” 

Noctis looked back at Ignis, “You believe that?” 

“I do.” Ignis nodded thoughtfully, arms crossed in front of his chest now. “Your father is a great man, Noctis. He deserves his title. As do you. You may not have accomplished much, per say, but I do sense a greatness within you. Your actions so far have been quite satisfactory. The fact you have fallen in love with a commoner, speaks highly about your character. You believe the same do you not? That titles mean nothing.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis smiled. “, I do.” 

“Good. That is something we have in common. One day, you will make a fine ruler, your highness.” 

“You’ll stay by my side, right?” 

“You do not even have to ask, your majesty.” the pair smiled at one another. “I suspect you see this Argentum fellow in your future as well?” 

“Yeah,” Noctis grinned. “, sitting on a throne right beside me.” 

Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head with mirth, “Lucis to have two kings ruling. Now that is quite monumental.” 

“I love him, Ignis.” Noctis’s expression turned serious, as the raven haired man met the older man’s eyes. 

“I know you do, your highness. I am not about to tell you who you can or cannot love, that is not my place, nor is it my place to out you to your father.” 

“I never suspected you would.” 

“Your unwavering trust in me, truly touches my heart.” 

“I am going to tell my father,” Noctis turned his gaze back towards the window. “, soon...” 

“May I ask how the bloodline will continue?” Ignis was now truly pondering on the future. He was sure, someway, somehow, that Noctis would get his way. Just how would the bloodline continue for the Lucis royal family? 

“Well, uh...” Noctis truly thought about it now, at a loss for words. 

“Perhaps a surrogate. A trustworthy surrogate.”

“You’re already planning this out, aren’t you?” Noctis laughed. 

“One must always be prepared for the future, your highness.” Ignis smiled. 

“Thanks Ignis.” truly Noctis was grateful to have Ignis at his side.

“You are quite welcome, your highness.” 

~ + ~

“...” Noctis starred grumpily down at the signing form in front of him. Yeah right was he going to be able to go on the damn school trip. And it wasn’t just a thing he could sneak out too. There was no way he could do that to his father. If he was to go, they defiantly assign him a dozen bodyguards and that would defeat the whole purpose. 

And then there was Prompto. The blond haired man was excited to go, for an entire month he had gone on and on about it. Noctis sighed, placing his head in his hands. Great. How would he ever convince his father to let him go, without, sending in an army to guard him. 

“Noctis, hey, you ready to get out of here?” Prompto bounded back towards their joined desks. His blond haired boyfriend had been busy talking to the professor about the details to the school trip, which was to take place in a couple of days. The moment Prompto saw the unsigned sheet in front of the prince, did his smile fade. 

Prompto sat now, starring at Noctis who looked gloomily out the window. 

“Hey now, don’t sweat it okay?” Prompto smiled. “I wont go! We can just spend our days being lazy at my house!” 

“... Is that really okay with you?” Noctis looked back at Prompto, eyes flaring. “Is it really okay that your own boyfriend can’t take trips with you, without being escorted around? That I can’t even have a moments privacy, without my face being known? Or that our relationship has to be kept a secret from everyone, less we start a royal scandal!?” 

Prompto was taken aback by Noctis’s angry tone, “Noctis, I-” 

“I’m sorry Prompto.” Noctis stood abruptly, grabbing up his bookcase. “I have to be at the castle today.” with a frustrated sigh, Noctis left the classroom, leaving Prompto still sitting in stunned silence. 

Prompto groaned, rubbing his hands over his face. If he had to be honest, the blonde haired man knew exactly what he had signed up for when he had fallen in love with Noctis. He had told him on numerous occasions that he loved him, no matter what. Sure, somethings were frustrating, but it wasn’t a deal breaker for Prompto. He was going to make this relationship work! 

He eyed the piece of paper on the desk. There was one thing that Noctis had said, that did hit close to the heart. Having their relationship secret. He wanted to show off Noctis to everyone. He was a guy after all, he wanted everyone to know that Noctis was his and he was the prince’s. Grabbing up the form, Prompto hurriedly stuffed it into his pocket and sprinted out of the classroom. 

~ + ~

Gladios frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “You’re gonna hurt yourself swinging your sword like that.” Just what the heck had gotten into their prince today. For an entire hour, Noctis had been doing nothing but swinging his sword like a manic, screaming and hollering. Gladios was extremely curious on just who or what the raven haired man was imagining. Whatever it was, he didn’t envy them or it. 

Noctis grunted, dropping his sword with little grace, clearly upset. “Whatever.” 

“Man, do we need to go a round or what? You look like you want to pick a fight.” Gladios chuckled. “Someone ruffle your royal feathers?“

Noctis glared at the man, “What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be delivering equipment to the eastern block.” 

“I finished and came to find you. One of your friends from school, some blonde haired guy, stopped by for an audience with his majesty.” 

“What!?” Noctis’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, apparently Ignis is setting it up. Which is strange, because Ignis never gets involved with things lik- WAIT! Where are you going!?” Gladios’s eyes widened, as he watched Noctis dash out of the training hall. “What the hell!” 

~ + ~ 

“Right this way, please.” Ignis said not another word to Prompto, as the blonde haired man followed close behind. Interesting turn of events he had here, but Ignis continued to keep a straight face. It would seem that the blonde haired man had come straight from school. 

Luckily King Regis had a moment to himself and hadn’t minded in seeing one of Noctis’s ‘friends’ as Ignis had explained. King Regis always enjoyed knowing more about his son, especially his outside activities and how he behaved in school. 

“The King is right through these doors,” Ignis stepped to the side. “, do mind your manners. However, try to relax. The King is a most humble man.” 

Prompto smiled, nodding, Noctis often talked about the King, always good things. Even before Noctis started talking about him, Prompto had always been a firm loyalist to the King and its royal family. 

He stepped into the room, Ignis closing the door behind him. Prompto saw the King standing in front of his window, clearly relaxed in his view of the gardens below. Seconds later, the King was turning to face him, a warm smile upon his aged, handsome face. 

“Ah, welcome Prompto Argentum. You requested an audience with me?” Regis moved towards his desk. “Would you like to sit?” 

“Ah, well,” Prompto hadn’t expected such a friendly exchange. The King felt as if he was open to any and all discussions. “, alright.” he decided he would sit. He sat, facing the King, who continued to smile. 

“I hear that Noctis and you have grown quite close. So much in fact, that Noctis finds it necessary to bind himself to your house. Please forgive my son.” looked deeply saddened.

Prompto waved his hands, “Oh no, it’s not a problem at all!” he quickly spoke. “I enjoy having Noctis over! Really!” 

Regis chuckled now, nodding, “I see. Then I am glad that Noctis has found a great friend, such as yourself. Now, I am curious as to why you have requested an audience.” 

Prompto dug into his pocket, he might as well come right out and say it, while he still had the nerve. Pulling out the permission form, he placed it upon King Regis’s desk. He was sure that Noctis hadn’t even shown it to his father. No, he was positive the prince hadn’t. 

“Hmmm,” King Regis lifted the piece of paper, quickly scanning over it’s contents. “, oh, I heard of this. My, that’s in two days time. Is this for Noctis?” 

“Yes,” Prompto nodded. “, it is. I, I would like for him to come with me.” 

King Regis eyed Prompto over the paper, before his gaze fell back on the form, “Is that so?” he mused out loud. “The location is rather far and close to our borders.” he continued to think out loud. 

“Your majesty?” Prompto spoke up now, Regis slowly lowering the paper. “I fully understand that Noctis’s safety is extremely important. I would never want him to get hurt. That is why I volunteer to be his bodyguard on the trip. I’ll protect him with my life! I’m pretty good with firearms, believe it or not.” 

King Regis now fully took in Prompto, eyeing the young man in a discerning manner. It was actually very endearing for one to proclaim such a thing to him, especially regarding his own son. This young man was quite interesting. “Do you swear it?” 

“I swear it.” Prompto sat upright, face set in a solemn expression. he didn’t think King Regis would take him seriously, so quickly that is. But the look on the man’s face spoke volumes, and there was no amusement behind those eyes. It really felt like Prompto was being sized up, his words being weighed heavily against him. 

“I am to assume that you are saying these things, because you wish for Noctis to travel unaccompanied?”

Prompto nodded, “It is something Noctis and I have discussed.” 

“Hah,” Regis chuckled. “, I do believe that. Noctis has always had a deep loathing for being followed constantly. That boy of mine would always try to go off alone,” the man shook his head, sighing softly. Then he looked to Prompto once more. “If I allow this, do you take full responsibility for whatever may happen? You realize, that implies if anything were to happen to Noctis and you were to come out alive, you would be held accountable.” 

“I realize.” there was no hesitation in his voice. 

The door to Regis’s office burst open and both Prompto and the King turned their gazes towards an out of breath Noctis. The raven haired man looked as if he had just ran miles. 

“Well,” Regis smiled. “, hello Noctis. I see we have forgotten how to knock.” he lent back in his chair. “Your friend Argentum and I were having a discussion about your school trip in two days. The one you forgot to mention.” 

Noctis looked at Prompto with a leveled stare, just what was his boyfriend thinking!? Did he realize that any moment the King could banish him from the castle and from his side entirely! That was the last thing Noctis wanted! 

“I have agreed to have you go with him. Alone.” 

“Father, list-” Noctis froze. Did he just hear correctly? “What did you just say?” 

King Regis chuckled, “I said, I have committed to having Argentum Prompto be your bodyguard for the school trip. The two of you will be able to go together, however Prompto is NOT to leave your side. I will also make sure that Prompto is allowed to carry his firearms, in such cases it is necessary for him to use them.” 

“Thank you, your highness!” Prompto stood, bowing his entire body practically. 

“No, it is I, who should be thanking you Argentum. You have shown great loyalty to my son and it amazes me the the lengths you would go to secure his happiness, even if it costs you, your life and your freedom. My son has very fine tastes in friends.” 

Prompto and Noctis exchanged gazes now. Silent, hopeful, stares. One that King Regis was unaware, belonged to two lovers, then just mere friends.


	5. A Place Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto holds many untold secrets... Noctis is shocked...

“Woah,” Prompto stepped into Noctis’s bedroom, awing at the size of it. Noctis’s bedroom rivaled the entire first floor of his house! He turned slowly, while continuing to step further inside. Everything looked pristine, perfect and in its rightful place. “, wow!” 

Noctis smirked, watching his boyfriend bound over to his window, which had a great view of the castle exterior. This would be the first time Prompto had ever been inside his room in the castle. His father had even given the blonde-haired boy permission to spend the night. Which had surprised Noctis. Prompto must have made quite an impression on his father. 

“This is just too good!” Prompto whipped out his camera, snapping photos of the guards walking below, of a couple of birds flying overhead, even pictures of the curtains, which gently swayed in the light breeze. “I want to treasure this moment!” he turned, snapping pictures of Noctis now, who stood by his bed, arms crossed in front of his chest. “Capturing Noctis, in his natural habitat!” 

“Did you want me to give you a tour?” he never considered showing Prompto the castle. For one, he was afraid of anyone knowing about him. Not because he was ashamed, but because he didn’t want anyone to take the blonde-haired man away. He had offered, but deep down, that isn't what Noctis wanted to do. He had a lot on his mind.

“You look like you want to ask me something.” Prompto lowered his camera, giving Noctis a goofy, warm smile. 

“I do.” Noctis grew serious, thankful Prompto read the current mood he was in. Frustrated and angry. “Do you realize what you have done? Now my father has you in his sights. The responsibility you just took on!” the raven-haired man began to pace. “And you never told me you were good with fire arms!” he stopped, eyes widening. “Did you lie?” 

Prompto chuckled, “No, I didn’t,” he lowered his camera. “, my uncle has a friend, Panta, who has a deep love for firearms. All types. Classic, new, even vintage types. I’m not really good at handling swords and stuff,” he made a bitter face. “, so I thought really hard on what weapon I could be useful with. So, I can stay by your side.” He leant against the window seal now, fiddling with his camera. “Guns were it. Panta was skeptical, but I showed him that I was serious. For a good four years, he taught me everything he knew. His training also helped me loose more weight, so it was win win. I don’t wanna brag but I’m pretty good with,” he formed his fingers into a mock gun, pointing at the wall. “, sniping~ Doesn’t matter what gun I use, I can pretty much hit my target from pretty far away.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Noctis was genuinely impressed at the end of Prompto’s story. This was a whole other side he never saw of his boyfriend. 

“To surprise you,” Prompto grinned, putting down his hand. “, I wanted show off one day. But after thinking about it, protecting you was the reason I even learned how to shoot in the first place. So, if it’ll make you happy, I’ll gladly be, not only your boyfriend, but bodyguard too.” 

“I can protect myself just fine,” the prince narrowed his gaze, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “, I just need you to be my boyfriend.” 

“I don’t know,” Prompto placed his camera on the window seal, standing straight now, an impish look in his eyes. “, your father was pretty clear on my role.” He stalked towards the raven-haired boy. “Don’t forget, he’s the king~ Ow!” Prompto held his arm, after Noctis took a quick jab at his shoulder. Regardless of the slight sting, the blonde smiled. “Then together, we’ll fight together. I’ll take the lead though.” He brought his hands to cup Noctis’s cheek, pressing their foreheads against one another. “K?”

“… Okay.” Noctis tilted his head ever so slightly, Prompto taking the invitation. Their lips in a gentle kiss, both now embracing one another, as their tongues began to explore one another’s mouths. 

It was Prompto who pulled back after a time, enjoying Noctis’s flushed face. “I thought you were going to show me around the castle?” he teased. 

“I’m going to show you my **foot** if you don’t start kissing me again.”

“Pushy, pushy,” Prompto chuckled, capturing Noctis’s lips once again. He didn’t expect the prince to drag him towards the bed, and having them fall over onto it. “, woah, **_here_**!?” Prompto panicked. “What if someone walks in!?” 

“No one is going to walk into my room! “Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s neck, urging him to continue.

The pair froze as the door briskly opened and in walked Ignis, without a care in the world. His brow rose at the sight he beheld. Ignis could see the blood drain from Prompto’s face, which was a most amusing sigh to behold. 

“Oh, he sometimes does.” Noctis corrected. 

“…” Prompto was stiff as a board, as he lent over Noctis, starring at Ignis with a fearful expression. Why was Noctis so calm about being caught!? Wait… “Does he know about us?” 

“I do.” Ignis smirked. “In fact, I am rooting for this relationship to flourish. I was quite impressed with the words you conveyed to his majesty. After you left, he considered sending just two other operatives to accompany the both of you.” 

“What!?” Noctis exclaimed, sitting up as Prompto moved off him. “But he told Prompto that-“his words were silenced by Ignis holding up his hand. 

“I suggested that those two operatives be Gladios and myself. To which, he readily agreed upon. So, your privacy is secured. You two can,” he eyed the pair with a knowing smirk. “, become quite closer without fear.” He fixed his glasses. “Besides, I always wished to visit the hot springs they have there. I am sure Gladios would be all for the ‘mini vacation’ as well.” 

Prompto stood, walking up to Ignis. They had only met twice, and not for very long, so this would be the first time he ever had an actual conversation with the man. Noctis talked about him a lot, and he always stopped by his boyfriend’s apartment, cleaning, organizing, being a total ‘mom’. In some ways, Prompto had been sort of jealous of the man, but now, after all of that. How could he be anymore? He held out his hand. “Prompto Argentum, happy to work with ya.” 

Once again, Ignis was impressed by the boy's actions. He took the boy's offered hand, the pair shaking upon their new 'partnership', “Ignis Scientia, let us do our duty perfectly.” 

After that, Ignis had said his ‘good byes’ and left the room, informing them that they would have no more interruptions, until dinner time. The door clicked shut behind the man. 

“Whew,” Prompto turned, with a bright smile. “, I kind of like Ignis!” 

“Oh really?” Noctis’s gaze narrowed, as he tried not to pout on the edge of his bed. 

“I’m the one who should be pouting,” the blonde confessed, moving back over to Noctis, taking the prince’s face in his hands, as he stood over him. “, for a long while I wanted to be in that man’s shoes. Watching over you, going everywhere with you, hell I’d even be happy cooking and cleaning for you. And… You always talked about him. I knew you two were close, I was jealous.” 

“There is nothing to be jea-“ 

“I know, _I know_. You can tell me that, but Ignis has something I don’t have,” Prompto gently pushed Noctis back down onto the bed, looming over him with a weary smile. “, a place, out in the open, next to you. I want a spot as well. I want us, when you’re ready, to go public with our relationship. These are things I always wanted. You got angry in the classroom, because of these reasons, right? Noctis, I knew from the beginning what our relationship involved, so instead of focusing on the negative, I wanted to focus on the positive. Which was us. Only us. Now I know you want more and I want more as well! I just never wanted to push you into that.” 

“You should have!” Noctis frowned, bringing his hands to splay gently against Prompto’s chest. “But, I understand why you didn’t.” he confessed.

“You look like you want to tell me something.” Prompto was becoming an expert on his boyfriend’s various expressions. Noctis wasn’t good at hiding when something was on his mind around him, which he found adorable. 

“I’ll tell him,” Noctis murmured, meeting Prompto’s gaze. “, when we get back from our school trip, I’ll tell my father about us. I promise. Do you promise to be there when I do?” 

Prompto smiled like an idiot, “Right there holding your hand, Noctis. I promise.” The pair spared no time in rekindling their session from before. 

**= + =**

Gladios looked over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow, “Why do you have that creepy smile on your face?” he hadn’t expected to see Ignis in the training center, at least not this late. Usually the man had papers to sign or something. During this time, Gladios would clean the equipment, he didn’t have too, but it relaxed him.

“You should prepare for a trip outside castle walls. A two-day trip to a very nice resort.” 

“Huh?” Gladios grunted, shaking his head. “Stop pulling my leg, yeah right!” he went back to cleaning his sword. “A resort!” he snorted now. 

“I am quite serious. His highness will be in attendance, on a school trip. We are to monitor the surroundings, but for the most part, leave the pair in peace.” 

Gladios fully turned now to stare at Ignis, face filled with all sorts of questions. “Pair? School trip? What? Stop speaking in riddles!” 

“Such innocence,” Ignis feigned being tired. “, it must be so nice being clueless.” 

“You’re an asshole!” Gladios retorted. “Tell me!”

**= + =**

“Ughh, slo, slower,” Noctis moaned, gripping Prompto’s shoulders as the boy moved inside him, every thrust going balls deep. “, mmmm, ahh!” he cried out as his lover pressed into that one sweet spot, that spot that made sparks fly in his vision. He threw his head back, no sound coming out, as he gasped for breath. 

“You’re clenching me so tightly,” Prompto gritted out, panting heavily now, as he rested his forehead against Noctis’s shoulder, his pace slowing. His hand came down to grip the raven haired man’s dick, stroking the hardened organ, enjoying how so much milky white pre-cum trickled out, running down his own hand. He spread the white cum around the head of Noctis’s dick with his thumb, feeling the prince’s fingers press into his flesh harder, hearing his mewls of pleasure. He writhed under him like a cat. 

“… Faster…” Noctis moved his head back. “Nnngh,” his hands laced into Prompto’s blonde locks. “, faster, now, please!” he pleaded.

“I love you.” Prompto whispered, capturing Noctis’s lips, as he pulled out till just the tip teased the prince’s entrance, before plunging back in, swallowing Noctis’s cry of pain/pleasure. His other hand continued to work Noctis’s penis, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Their tongues mingled with one another, as Noctis moaned loudly into their sloppy, wet make out session. 

“Aaah, nnn,” the raven-haired man moved his own hips, meeting Prompto’s thrusts, beginning to enjoy the rough rhythm. “, mmmm,” as they parted, Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, burying his face in the boy’s shoulders, as they were so close to the precipice of their release. “I love you as well.” Noctis breathed, gasping as Prompto quickened his pace, growing bigger inside of him. “Aaah, mmmm, Pro, Prompto!” his eyes widened slightly, arms gripping the man tighter. 

Both held each other, as they came at the same time. Noctis mewling happy as he felt his lover fill him to the brim, the warm, sticky fluid a reward. His own cum covered Prompto’s bare stomach, as well as his own, which he enjoyed seeing. It was a mark of sorts. One he enjoyed making time and time again. 

Prompto slowly pulled out of Noctis, watching his cum slowly flow out of him, staining the bed. He looked up at his boyfriend, who looked ready to fall asleep, eyes hooded, a contented smile across his face. 

“I think they’ll be suspicious if you fall asleep before dinner~” Prompto teased, leaning forward, placing a kiss upon Noctis’s chest, his tongue lavishing his skin, enjoying the taste of his flesh. 

“Nngh,” Noctis squirmed, biting his lip. “, they’ll just have to, unngh, deal,” Prompto was playing with his nipples now, lavishing them without warning. 

“When is dinner?” 

“At seven.” at his answer, Noctis could see a wicked grin spread across Prompto’s face. 

“Well then, I know just how to spend the next hour~” 

“Hnngh,” Noctis held no complaints, as Prompto captured his lips once more.

 

 

_**To Be Continued… xoxoxoxo** _


	6. THE CONTINUATION BEGINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER FOR UPDATES ON ALL MY STORIES!   
> Plus, there are a bunch of other fanfic writers on twitter who are all on the FFXV fics! xoxo

**+++++++ WHAT IS TO COME +++++++**

"Noct...?" his voice cracked slightly, as he struggled to reach his lover's side. "... Noct..." he whispered, coughing now as the smoke that surrounded them was getting thicker by the second. 

**\+ + +**

"Prompto Argentum, you are here by sentenced to death." 

**\+ + +**

Noctis pushed through the crowd, cursing as he continued to move forward towards the stage, "PROMPTO!!" he cried

**\+ + +**

**To Be Continued...**

 


End file.
